


Who Knows?

by manchester_macchiatos



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Filming, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Just a Cute lil Thing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, also my first fic for the phandom, and my first fic in like a year or something oops, giving the people what they want, kinda idk, someone teach me how to a03 again, sorry people who like my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchester_macchiatos/pseuds/manchester_macchiatos
Summary: Dan emotionally prepares himself for the start of something new in life- and it all begins with Giving The People What They Want.





	Who Knows?

For the first time in a very, very long time- the camera in front of him seemed strange. Unfamiliar. Like it didn’t belong. However, the feeling of the sofa dipping to his left was a given.

“Are you sure?” Phil’s voice seemed lower, more cautious than usual. He was using the viewfinder as a mirror, making sure that his shirt wasn’t crinkled and the sleeves weren’t curling in on themselves, much the way that part of Dan wanted to. “It’s not too late to back out.”

“We made a promise, Phil.” Dan wasn’t so much confirming this with Phil as he was with the part of himself that was screaming at him to stop. Dan turned to look at his best friend, roommate, partner, his everything. Blue eyes with specks of green and yellow looked back, somewhat frightened and excited all at once. His newly fashioned hair was slightly messy, parting and splitting in odd places. Phil had never really used much product before, so pulling off the quiff was very much a new experience. Dan reached up and quickly pushed the odd hairs back into place, combing his fingers through Phil’s hair the same way he would if a camera weren’t on them. Having the camera there just added to the uneasiness of the whole situation.

They were plunging themselves into a whole new way of life. They’d spent so many years creating a brick wall separation between their online lives and their real life. This video was just the start of something new. Giving the people what they wanted was much more than just a fancy title for a video or an idea for the tagline of their stage show. It wasn’t so much about them understanding what the audience wanted, but the audience understanding who ‘Dan and Phil’ really were.

“Remind me, are we hiding or not?”

Dan hadn’t realised he was still staring into Phil’s eyes, his hands resting on the others shoulders. He’d been doing this more often recently, getting lost. Thinking. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but thinking had gotten him in trouble before. A constant spiral of thoughts that lead him to think of all the reactions that could come of the things he says and does. So he put on some kind of facade. Like a lens over the camera that sifted out all the little acts of love and adoration that could be seen in his and Phil’s videos. He spent so many hours cutting down videos. Up until about mid-2016 Dan had been unforgiving with his editing. Anything that could have been taken as ‘gay’ or the like by his audience was incarcerated in the sands of time. Never happened- you couldn’t make him admit to it. 2017 had been much different. Live-streams and such changed everything- it’s hard to hide how in love with someone you are when you have an audience of thousands watching you live.

“We’re not hiding. 2018.” Dan forced a smile onto his face, and Phil could tell. He pulled Dan in for a hug, and pretended he was pushing all of these little pieces of the puzzle together.

“2018.” Phil reiterated. They’d decided this would be the year. They’d stop hiding. It didn’t mean they’d be throwing out ‘coming out’ videos and ‘boyfriend tags’. From the very beginning they’d both been against the idea of coming out to their audience in that way, and that hadn’t changed. It would be a slow process. Dan had already started- using non-gender specific pronouns when referring to relationships, liking ‘riskier’ tweets, showing support for ‘riskier’ fanart… it was all a matter of taking risks that they would have been against a few years ago. Being their true selves. “Dan… we don’t have to be scared anymore. We can be ourselves. Enjoy this- don’t hold back. Have fun with it!” Phil was smiling now, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He moved his hand to grab Dan’s from his shoulders, and move them to the space (or lack thereof) between them. “We’re doing this. Giving the people what they want. What we want.”

Dan nodded, and couldn’t stop a grin from breaking out on this face. “They’re going to lose their shit all over the place.”

“All up the walls. It’s going to be messy.”

Dan laughed, and watched as Phil broke down into laughter as well- his tongue peaking out from the side of his mouth. He was beautiful. He’d always been beautiful, but watching the way that he grew older- how his forehead wrinkled up more and the shadows on his jaw filled in, how his arms grew stronger and smile grew wider- it was magical.

He reached out and pressed the red button on the camera, and watched as the blue light turned on and the lens focussed. “Okay, let’s go.” He nodded to himself, and tried to figure out what to say. Where do you begin in a scenario like this?

“I don’t know how to begin… we should have written a script.” Phil shook his head, obviously just as stuck as Dan. “Um… how about we just do our normal little greeting? Then you can say some nonsense…”

“Okay, take 3, 2-”

“Hey guys!”

“Hello Internet!”

“Hello…”

“So… Dan and Phil in 2018 aye?” Dan turned to look at Phil, meeting his eyes halfway. They shared a look of understanding, and Phil grinned. 

“Yeah…” Phil chuckled, adrenaline already coursing through his veins.

“What’s that all about?”

“Who knows?”

Phil laughed, and looked at Dan. His eyes were shining brighter than they had in a long time, with spots of gold bouncing around in his irises. They both knew what Dan and Phil of 2018 was about, and they were ready to share it with the world. The question though, was the world ready for them?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhmmm so this was my first work for the phandom?? also i havent written in legit a year how embarrassing
> 
> i hope you enjoy this, if you do i'll probably write more dnp cause i love them so much, please let me know <3
> 
> my tumblr is @manchester-macchiatos if you want to make a friend or send me some vine references, either is great.
> 
> okay love yOU BYEE


End file.
